Shot In The Dark
by AusllyBeliever
Summary: There isn't really a good way for me to explain this, so just go ahead and enjoy! Rated T for some ghost butt-kicking in the future.
1. A New Story!

Big Time Rush and Danny Phantom together in a book. What more could a Rusher and a Phan want?

Trailer- On YouTube

watch?v=1dk1BKr5NTY


	2. Chapter 1

James watched the unfamiliar surroundings pass by the car window out of boredom. For some reason Griffin decided to move Rocque Records out of Los Angeles to some little town that not even Logan has heard of. They were moving into Amity Park. Rocque Records was going to be set up at some place that used to be called Axion Labs.

Bored of watching a whole lot of nothing pass by, James pulled his phone out of his pocket to make the next forty minutes go by faster. He went to Google and searched for Amity Park. One of the first results, an article, sparked his interest. He tapped on the link and began to read.

_Amity Park is home to frequent ghost attacks and the town's protector, Danny Phantom. Many people have moved to the town, but don't stay for long. A few of the town's citizens have taken up the occupation of ghost hunting to keep the general public safe._

That's as far as he got when he noticed Carlos looking over his shoulder. James manuvered his head to give him a questioning look. "Can I help you?"

"Whatcha readin'?"

"Wait, James is reading?" Kendall joined in.

"Very funny, Kendork. All I was doing was reading about where we're going to be living for who knows how long!" He began shouting at 'who'.

"What's it say?" Ah, Logan. Always the one interested in the facts.

"It says that Amity Park has a lot of ghost attacks." A gasp of intrigue came from Carlos. "And that the town has a protector named Danny Phantom."

"Guys, ghosts aren't real!" Logan stated.

"Oh really, Mr. 'I believe in the doo doos in my pants'?" James retorted.

"Hey! That was before I knew the Palm Woods ghost was Stephanie."

"Then what was with the moving table at the pool? Stephanie was sitting with us when it happened." Carlos replied matter-of-factly.

"That was me, remember? I was using fishing line to pull the table," Katie butted in.

Logan gave them all a 'See?' look. "Ghosts. Aren't. _Real_," he said once again.

"Yes they are," Carlos mumbled quietly to himself.

The rest of what was left of the forty minute ride was dead silent. No one moved. Well, almost. James moved his thumb along his phone's screen as he kept scrolling through the seemingly-long article.

He didn't seem to care that he was reading for fun. Or that the article was longer than what he could normally stand. It was just so interesting to him. He wanted to know more. This town he'd never been to before is already fascinating him.

There was just one thing- one person to be more precise- in particular he'd like to know more about: Danny Phantom. Was Logan right? Are there no such thing as ghosts? If so, is this Danny Phantom character just a figment of someone's imagination who led the rest of the citizens to believe he _was_ real?

But what if Logan was wrong? What if ghosts are real? Is Danny Phantom still just a figment of some person's imagination? Why would he be fighting his own kind just to protect humans?

At this point, millions of questions were swirling around in James' mind. Questions that he couldn't answer. He still wasn't sure if he, himself, believed in ghosts. Although, he didn't want to deny it and be wrong. He liked to stay neutral. That way, he couldn't be wrong and he couldn't be right. He's come to realize that he may not be the smartest person to walk the planet, but he knows he is two things. The first: he's seriously handsome. The second: he's one fourth of Big Time Rush. This means, if he were to ever need help, he would always have his best buds to lean on. Kendall for his advice and pep talks. Logan for his smartness. And last, but not least, Carlos for his fun and crazy ways and ideas that let him escape from his troubles.

James' three best buds were what helped him become who he is today. Without their support, he probably wouldn't be living his dream of being famous right now. Well, he's not totally there just yet.

James drew himself away from his phone when he felt the car come to a halt. Out the window, he saw a rouge, two story brick building that was being rented out for him, the guys, Katie, and Mama Knight.

They all grabbed their things from the rental car as Gustavo and Kelly drove off in their own car to wherever they were staying. Mama Knight and Katie had already made their way into the house, leaving the guys to trudge in together.

It had only been five minutes in Amity Park and they already missed their lovely friends back at the Palm Woods. Believe it or not, Bitters was in was mixed in with that group somewhere... to Carlos and Katie, anyway. They just miss him because of the pranks they would pull on him.

Kendall had already begun to miss Jo the moment they said goodbye. For Logan, it would be Camille he missed the most. Her random slapping outbursts and getting _way_ too into character for scenes in an audition.

James on the other hand, he misses his prime sun tanning time, the Californian sunshine, and the cute new girls that would arrive at the Palm Woods every so often. Heck, he even misses the Jennifers.

Things were definitely going to be different in Amity Park.


	3. Chapter 2

**In this chapter, Danny, Sam, and Tucker will be introduced, so I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than you'd like.**

"Dogs!" Gustavo yelled the next morning when he and Kelly arrived at the guys' home. "Since you no longer live at the Palm Woods and you're still in high school, you have to go to the public school here, Casper High. You start tomorrow."

"We're still working on getting the studio set up, so until further notice, you won't be needed," Kelly added before they both left.

The guys plopped down on the couch. Not the same orange couch they had been used to at the Palm Woods. The couch that Logan had left an imprint in due to being squished underneath Gustavo.

"I miss Swirly!" Carlos cried out, imagining sliding down his favorite yellow swirling slide.

"I miss Jo," Kendall sadly stated, thinking of his curly, blonde-headed girlfriend.

"Believe it or not, I miss Camille's slaps," Logan mentioned.

"I miss tanning by the pool." Kendall and Logan looked over at James with a 'Really?' look.

Slapping his hands down on his knees, Kendall stood up and turned to the guys, ready to give one of his infamous pep talks. "Well, we could sit here and wallow in our own sadness or we could go out and see what this town has to offer. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going with the latter."

With a sigh, the other three stood up and spoke in sync. "Let's go."

Meanwhile, at Nasty Burger, a group made up of two boys and one girl sat in a booth. One of the boys that wore a red beret and black framed glasses, was intently pushing buttons on his PDA.

The other boy with black raven-like hair asked him, "Find any ghosts on the radar yet, Tucker?"

Tucker simply replied, "Nothing so far. For once, Danny, you might actually have a ghost-free night." A lighthearted laugh came from Danny.

"What are you laughing for?" the girl, Sam, questioned.

"I'm just trying to remember what it was like to have a ghost-free night," he answered, still laughing just a bit. Sam just gave an understanding nod.

"Dude, that hasn't been since, when? Before you got your powers?" Tucker laughed along with Danny.

"Probably." Danny shrugged.

Tucker looked back down at his PDA, then at Danny. He gave him a sorry look before breaking the news. "Looks like it won't be ghost-free after all."

Danny let out a sigh. "Where do I need to go?"

"The park."

Briskly walking out of Nasty Burger and hiding behind a dumpster, Danny transformed into his ghostly half, Danny Phantom. He flew off into the sky, towards the park. There was no noticeable damage and no one really running away, petrified.

Puzzled, Danny landed on the freshly cut grass. He walked for only two minutes before he was knocked off of his feet and onto his butt. A small mass of green pooch was standing on top of Danny's chest, panting, making him chuckle. "For such a little guy, you sure are forceful."

"Danny! Are you alright? Where's the ghost?" Sam frantically ran over to him, oblivious to the ghost dog and Tucker in tow.

"Relax, Sam. It was just Cujo." Danny sat up, Cujo in his arms. "I'll just take him to the lab and put him back in the Ghost Zone."

By now, Danny had placed Cujo on the ground and begun to pet him, making his back leg thump. "Alright, buddy. Time to get you back home."

Back at his parent's lab, Danny was about to send Cujo back into the Ghost Zone. The ghost dog gave one last whimper causing the ghost boy to hault and look into his pleading eyes.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll come see you soon." After that being said, Danny opened up the portal and softly tossed Cujo into the realm filled with ghosts. Quickly, before any ghosts got the chance to escape, Danny closed the portal shut, then transformed back into Danny Fenton.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning, the guys were struggling to get up, especially James. Going to some place new where there would be new people, he obviously had to make a good first impression. His hair being the main priority, he had to get up a little bit earlier than everyone else.

Eventually, after eating their breakfast, they were all ready to go. Gustavo had entered the house and told the 'dogs' he was taking them to Casper High, just to be sure they got there.

The car ride was nothing but listening to Gustavo talk. He kept blabbing on about not breaking anything or something like that. All four guys weren't even listening, they were too developed in their own thoughts.

Logan was thinking about what classes he would be taking and what they'd be like. He was hoping for some advanced classes that he could use towards becoming a doctor if his singing career should ever fail to continue supporting him.

Carlos was still hung up on ghosts. They just _had_ to be real. If a whole town is positive ghosts are real, then how could he even doubt the theory of ghosts?

Kendall and James were in a whole other ballpark. They were just letting their minds wander back to their beds and how much they would love to still be in them, sleeping the day away.

Once arriving at the school, the foursome got out of the car and headed for the double doors that were awaiting. Inside, they walked into the main office and received their locker information, schedule, and a map of the school.

By the time the bell had rung, they had found their lockers and hurried up to find their first class. Luckily, they all had the same one, so they would all be entering late together.

With a knock on the door before entering, Kendall pushed open the door for the group. There, in front of the classroom, stood a bald man each assumed was the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Lancer. You must be our new students. Go ahead and introduce yourselves to the rest of the class," the man spoke.

The boys turned to the class, some of the students genuinely interested in what they had to say and others not even caring to pay attention.

"Well, uh, I'm Kendall Knight."

"I'm Carlos Garcia." He tapped the hockey helmet on his head and a few students were awoken by the sudden noise.

James then introduced himself and Logan followed. Wanting to actually grab their attention, Kendall interjected the silence that came after.

"We're all in a band called Big Time Rush and just recently released our second album." A lot of heads flew up then, most of them being girls.

"Could you sing something?" The same question came flying at them, making it hard to decipher what other people were saying.

Mr. Lancer whistled to get the class' attention. "As much as I know you'd all love to hear them sing, class needs to begin. You four may go take a seat."

Danny and Sam both watched as the door to their first hour class opened and four guys walked in. They introduced themselves to the class and what came from Kendall's mouth afterwards was enough for Sam to do a spit take. That's if she had a drink in her mouth, of course. She rolled her eyes at the four when her classmates started to holler things at them.

"Just what this school needs. A boy band." Sam's voice dripped with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes yet again.

"C'mon Sam. They may not be all that bad," Danny tried reasoning with her.

She muttered her reply to herself. "Yeah, we'll see."

Finally, the chatter died down after Mr. Lancer got the class' attention and the guys sat in some of the few open seats that were left. Logan took a notebook and a pen out of his backpack so he could begin taking notes.

"Logan! No!" Kendall whispered to him, trying not to get caught by Mr. Lancer. "That's the knockout pen." Logan looked down at the pen in his hand, his eyes widening.

"Thanks, buddy." He put the pen in a different part of his backpack and took out another pen.

When the boys got home from school, Gustavo and Kelly were waiting for them. They stood up from their spot on the couch and walked up to the guys. "You dogs have your first appearance in this town on Saturday at your school's Welcome Back Fair. SO DON'T MESS IT UP!" Gustavo yelled as always.

"You're doing the routines you already know. Here's the set list." Kelly took four sheets of paper off of her clipboard and handed one to each of the guys. "As for rehearsals, the school has agreed to let us use the gym until the studio is up and running. So tomorrow, after school, go straight to the gym."

"And don't be late!" Gustavo said as he closed the door behind him and Kelly.

There was a moment of silence until it was broken by Carlos. "I'm going ghost hunting. Bye." He whipped out his ecto-net before he started to leave.

"Where did you have that thing?" Kendall asked, confusion plastered on his face.

Everyone ignored his question once Logan began to speak. "There are no such thing as ghosts and _that_," he pointed at Carlos' ecto-net, "Is just a fishing net."

"Ghosts _are_ real and it's an ecto-net!"

"Fishing net!"

"Ecto-net!"

"Fishing. Net!"

"Ecto-"

"Enough!" Kendall put his hands out at the two. "Logan, why don't you just go with Carlos? Like you did the first time."

"Well, I did finish all of my homework during class and at lunch. Fine, I'll go. But only to prove to Carlos that ghosts. Don't. Exist." Carlos sighed, rolling his eyes, as Logan exited the house with him.

**That's it for Chapter 3! For all of you who were looking forward to Logan being knocked out with the knockout pen, I'm sorry. But don't worry, there will be plenty of that in the near future. ;)**

**Also, are there any songs you'd like to see used in the fair chapter? Any songs by BTR from the first album, second album, or singles/other songs that came out before the second album could possibly be used. Thanks! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

Out walking on the sidewalks of Amity Park, Carlos and Logan continued their argument. The sun had barely begun to set already and gave off an orangey glow.

As the pair rounded the corner of a street, the building beside them had a huge sign that said '_Fenton Works_'. Not a minute later, a large man in an orange jumpsuit and petite woman wearing a blue jumpsuit ran out of the building. Together, they both asked the two boys, "Did you say ghost?!"

"I was just telling my friend that ghost are _real_." Carlos gave a pointed look to Logan.

"They are not!" Logan countered. "And you and your fishing net have proved _nothing_."

"Yes! They are! And I told you, it's an ecto-net!"

"Oh, ghost are very real. My husband and I are ghost hunters. We see them all the time," the woman answered confidently.

"Well, I have yet to see one." Logan crossed his arms. With a slam, the door flew open to reveal a girl with orange hair.

"Mom! Dad! I'm sure these two boys don't want to be bothered with your ghost hunting," the girl scolded, making her seem older than she actually was.

"Actually, mmm." Carlos' voice came out muffled due to Logan's hand over his mouth.

"That's alright. We have to be getting home anyway," Logan answered for the both of them and began backtracking to the house where the other guys, Mama Knight, and Katie were. However, Logan had a strange feeling that they were being watched.

Back with Kendall and James at their new home, they were trying to do homework. James was struggling, and so was Kendall, but not nearly as bad.

"Ugh! Where's Logan when you need him?!" James shouted to the ceiling.

"James," Kendall said plainly. "Relax. I'm sure you can figure out a simple definition. Heaven forbid you have to look in a dictionary."

"Really… Simple. Then you tell me what this word is."

Kendall glanced over to his paper, eyes growing when he saw the word. "In what messed-up world is _that_ a word?"

"See! How am I supposed to know what hippopotomon-whatever means when I can't even say it!"

Kendall looked at him with a blank stare. "I told you. Dic. Tion. Ary." James let out a defeated sigh, then reached for the large book of terms and definitions that Mama Knight had put on the coffee table for the two of them to use. Right as he was lifting the heavy book, Logan and Carlos walked through the front door.

"Logan!" James shouted in a cheerful tone. "What does this word mean?" He pointed to his paper.

"Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia means the fear of long words."

"Thanks, buddy!" He immediately wrote down the definition-courtesy of Logan-and then put his homework away.

"So Carlos, catch any ghosts?" Kendall inquired.

"No… but! I did meet some ghost hunters."

At the Fenton household, Jack Fenton was moping and whining. "But Jazzy-pants! I wanted to tell those boy about ghosts."

"No buts, Dad!"

Jack deflatedly walked down the stairs to the lab that he and his wife, Maddie, shared to study ghosts. Not to mention create ghost hunting weapons with 'Fenton' being the first word.

He recalled what one of those boys-the one wearing the helmet-said earlier while correcting the other, '_...it's an ecto-net!_'

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?! I'll call it the Fenton Ecto-Snatcher!" Jack called out to the empty lab. Grabbing all of the things he needed, including some fudge, he got to work on making his crazily named device.

He worked all night, only stopping once for a three hour nap. When he woke up, he continued where he left off with his project and was finished by the time everyone in the house was awake the next day. The new gadget was introduced to the rest of the Fenton family during breakfast. Jack and Maddie didn't notice, but Jazz and Danny were scared. Danny knew that his parents' inventions would always end up detecting his ghostly half and even though he knew his parents were easily fooled, it still scared him. Jazz feared the same thing as Danny; however, she always worried something bad would happen to him while he was fighting ghosts.

While Jack was demonstrating how the device worked, he clicked a button and the green, ectoplasmic netting expanded. It made its way across the table, capturing Danny and closing up before retracting back towards the stem of the net.

"Huh. That's odd," Maddie stated then helped her son out of the net.


End file.
